writers_expressfandomcom-20200215-history
High Hopes (Season One)
The first season of the island based soap began on Writer's Express on January 7th 2013. Season One had twenty six cast regulars, many of which are still part of the main cast. Season One consisted of twenty episodes, there were no major cast changes throughout the season. 'Season One Cast Changes' Recurring/Guest Cast: Joining Cast: None Exiting Cast: None 1x01 'You said we were done' *Cole Donovan was released after fifteen years in prison. He was met with a mixed response from his children Noah and Ava. Cole was unnerved when he received the first text message from the Donovan stalker. *New garage owner David Fields tried to make an impression on barmaid Chloe Charles. *Noah Donovan struggled to win over his ex girlfriend Megan Hastings. *Michael disapproves of Josh's writing and berates him for not getting a job. 1x02 'We might as well give them a show' *The community all had opinions about Cole Donovan's release from prison. *Patrick Hale tried to hide his doubts from his fiancee Kayla Macey about their foster meeting. *Steven Faraday was unnerved by student Ava Donovan's attempt to spend time with him, however he was soon distracted by an encounter with his mistress Michelle Fox. *Vicki Connor continued her taunts of Anthony Spencer. *Naomi and Cole Donovan put on a smile and faced the community, despite another message from the Donovan stalker. 1x03 'This is what you call a wine hangover' *Steven Faraday struggled with his guilt over his affair. *A hungover Olivia Kane found herself charmed by newcomer Matthew Fitzgerald. *Megan Hastings took a pregnancy test. *Heather and Michael Connor worry about son Josh's unemployment. *Josh Connor gave into Chloe Charles' charms. 1x04 'A lady doesn't kiss and tell' *Adam Thompson blackmailed Noah Donovan into beating up Daniel Hastings and later taking the Crown and Horseshoe hostage. *Megan Hastings struggled to comprehend her pregnancy discovery. *Chloe Charles tried to get the gossip from Olivia Kane as she prepared for another date with Matthew Fitzgerald. *Steven Faraday and Michelle Fox were caught out by student Ava Donovan. 1x05 'We couldn't let the knight in shining armour die before a kiss from the damsel in distress' *Tommy Thompson, Adam Thompson and Noah Donovan held the Crown and Horseshoe hostage. *The hostages included Lindsay and Megan Hastings, Ava Donovan, Steven Faraday, Siobhan Spencer, Josh Connor, Olivia Kane and Matthew Fitzgerald. *Megan Hastings blurted out her pregnancy in terror. *Lindsay Hastings and Ava Donovan were both shot. *Thinking she was dying, Ava Donovan confessed her feelings to Steven Faraday 1x06 'This isn't a choice' *Noah Donovan struggled with his guilt after his role in the siege. *Daniel Hastings gave his consent for wife Lindsay to have a hysterectomy after being shot during the siege. *Siobhan Spencer struggled with post traumatic stress after the siege. *Megan Hastings admitted her pregnancy to her father Daniel. 1x07 'I don't like hot milk, but I'll eat the cookies' *Siobhan Spencer takes her frustration out on daughter Emily. *Daniel Hastings tells wife Lindsay the devastating news that she can never have another child. *Josh Connor is frustrated by Chloe Charles' attentions. 1x08 'You know what they say about women and the Irish accent' *Katherine Lavery asked Josh Connor for help with daughter Siobhan Spencer's struggle after the siege. *Vicki Connor taunted Mia Faraday about her friendship with Anthony Spencer. *Olivia Kane warned best friend Chloe Charles to be wary of Josh Connor. *Steven Faraday tried to put an end to student Ava Donovan's crush but was shocked to find she knew about his affair with Michelle Fox. *Lindsay Hastings pulled away from husband Daniel, blaming him for the loss of of ability to conceive. 1x09 'It's Tuesday, PE day, he always gets sick around Tuesdays' *The Donovans question Noah's disappearance. *Lindsay Hastings returns home from the hospital and makes plans for Megan's pregnancy. *Josh Connor visits Siobhan Spencer, after he leaves, she suffers from a panic attack. 1x10 'One step ahead of you as always' *Michael Connor vows to catch the armed robbers that took the Crown and Horseshoe hostage. *Megan Hastings struggles to deal with Noah Donovan's disappearance. She later admits to father Daniel that she wants an abortion. *David Fields notices Patrick Hale's apprehension about fostering. *Naomi Donovan is shocked to find sister Olivia Kane's new boyfriend Matthew Fitzgerald is actually her ex. *Anthony Spencer and Mia Faraday had an awkward first date. *Siobhan Spencer breaks down in Josh Connor's arms. *Naomi Donovan discovers her living room covered in newspaper articles about husband Cole's imprisonment. 1x11 'I would really appreciate a good old fashioned cat fight, preferably with some mud' *Siobhan Spencer lashed out at her mother Katherine Lavery and Josh Connor as they discussed how to help her with her PTSD. *David Fields revealed to Olivia Kane that he had his eye on Michelle Fox. *Cole Donovan vowed to find out who was stalking the Donovan family. *Steven Faraday confronted Ava Donovan about her knowledge of his affair with Michelle Fox, however when she kissed him, they were seen by her father Cole. *Megan Hastings blurted out to her mother Lindsay her desire for an abortion. 1x12 'Don't you usually ride a boat over to Marks and Spencer's for your beans?' *Katherine Lavery was touched by boss Duncan Faraday's support regarding her daughter Siobhan's PTSD. *Cole Donovan made an official complaint against teacher Steven Faraday. *David Fields made an impression on Michelle Fox, but was disappointed when she admitted she was seeing someone. *Anthony Spencer and Mia Faraday attempted to lose their virginities, but it didn't go to plan, bitchy Vicki Connor soon took advantage of the situation. *Josh Connor supported Siobhan Spencer as she sought help for her PTSD, later they shared a kiss. *Megan Hastings confided in Heather Connor about her pregnancy. 1x13 'I think I would have preferred a visit from the Easter bunny' *Chloe Charles was hurt when Josh Connor dumped her. *Vicki Connor cruelly humiliated Anthony Spencer and Mia Faraday using their failed first time. *Matthew Fitzgerald and Olivia Kane declared their love for each other. *Sophia Faraday promised to support husband Steven during the investigation. *Lindsay Hastings came through for her daughter Megan as she went through with her abortion. 1x14 'You're a walking cliche' *Vicki Connor faced the consequences of her behaviour, while Anthony Spencer decided to leave school for good. *Olivia Kane tried to cheer up best friend Chloe Charles after she was dumped by Josh Connor. *Ava Donovan was finally honest about her encounter with Steven Faraday. *The cracks began to show between Daniel and Lindsay Hastings. *Siobhan Spencer and Josh Connor went public with their relationship. 1x15 'He's living out the cougar fantasy' *Heather Connor lashed out at Siobhan Spencer over her relationship with Heather's son Josh. *The Faradays and the Donovans buried the hatchet. *David Fields and Michelle Fox became closer as her affair with Steven Faraday officially came to an end. *David Fields offered Anthony Spencer an apprenticeship at the garage. *Cole Donovan's past was exposed at the pub's reopening, while Noah Donovan finally returned to his family. 1x16 'You look way too good to be going out with me' *The Hastings' marriage continues to fall apart as Lindsay admits that she no longer loves Daniel. *David Fields stood up for Anthony Spencer as Vicki Connor continued her taunts, but David didn't realise that Anthony was developing a crush on him. *Olivia Kane defended her brother in law Cole to the community. *A flashback revealed the truth about the Donovans - Naomi killed her abusive father Samuel and Cole took the blame. 1x17 'You work to live, not the other way round' *Lindsay Hastings walked away from her marriage to Daniel. *Anthony Spencer struggled with his jealousy of David Fields' blossoming romance with Michelle Fox. Michelle questioned Anthony's sexuality to David. *Noah Donovan was hurt when former girlfriend Megan Hastings revealed the truth about her abotion. *Naomi Donovan revealed the truth about her abuse to the community. However, the stalker nightmare proved not to be over as Naomi received a photograph of her and Matthew. 1x18 'It doesn't kill as many calories as you think' *Michelle discovered she was pregnant and quickly realised that Steven Faraday was the father. *Noah Donovan began to confide his in father Cole, but soon pushed him away. *Naomi Donovan accused Matthew Fitzgerald of stalking her family. *Olivia Kane suggested that she and Matthew Fitzgerald should move in together. 1x19 'Please tell me you didn't find him where I think you did' *Noah Donovan and Megan Hastings declared their love for each other and reunited. *Michelle Fox confronted Anthony Spencer about his feelings for her boyfriend David Fields. *Daniel and Lindsay Hastings were angry to find Noah and Megan were back together. *Anthony Spencer went to a gay bar for the first time, but felt under pressure leading him to beat up his love interest. *David Fields revealed to Michelle Fox that he wanted to bring up her baby as his own. 1x20 'This isn't going to be awkward at all' *Michelle Fox and David Fields went public with their relationship at Sophia Faraday's surprise party. *Michael Connor revealed the arrest of the Thompsons leading Noah Donovan to panic. Noah convinced girlfriend Megan Hastings to leave the island with him. *Steven Faraday re-proposed to wife Sophia in front of everyone. *Devastated by his confusion, Anthony Spencer decided to take his own life.